Piping, such as sprinkler system piping, may be mounted in a structure by sway bracing. Sway bracing may be used to rigidly brace piping systems subject to sway and seismic disturbances by connecting a pipeline to the structure with a sway brace. Underwriters Laboratory Standards for sway bracing requires that sway bracing not exhibit deformation or slippage under various test loads. Some sway braces include a clamp and a brace pipe, the clamp coupling the pipeline to the brace pipe. The brace pipe is thereby attached to the structure.